Maximum Ride Fanfic
by DaesayAndJaya
Summary: A pack of 6 friends meet the maximum ride characters. They begin their journey in an abandoned house and then begin traveling together. This is their story. OCxIggy and OCxOC. For info on the characters visit our profile story or the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Redbird's POV

Redbirds POV  
Chapter 1  
"Red," I heard someone say in my subconsciousness. "Hmm?" I responded. "There's someone or something upstairs." By now I had figured out that the voice belonged to Kyrian, my best friend and member of our odd little pack. I finally opened my eyes, ruining the chances of falling back to sleep. "Really? Hold on let me wake up Blue," I responded. I turned over and shook my sister. "Jay." She began to stir. She turned and looked at me questionably. "Something's on the roof," I whispered to her. She stood up carefully as to not wake the others, and walked over to Law. She shook him awake and said something I couldn't make out. Law stood up quietly and we began to descend upstairs.  
As we approached the upstairs I could hear something that resembled the sound of birds wings. Then I began to make out voices. They seemed to be shout whispering at one another. We walked into the open room, and stood outside of the light, where they couldn't see us, but they could sense us and hear us. They all stopped what they were doing and slowly turned towards us, one of them seemed to have a glassed expression, as if he was blind. There looked to be six of them. They all had different wings and very different looks.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out.

"We needed someplace to rest, and this looked abandoned so we thought it'd be a good place," A girl about our age said.

"Well you kinda landed yourself in our house," Kyrian said.

"Who said it was yours?" A hostile looking guy around our age with black hair said.

"We did," Jay said.

The air was beginning to get super tense, and I could sense a fight about to begin. I walked into their line of vision. "If your looking for a fight I'd keep running your mouth, but if your not I'd get the heck outta here," I said, while growling my sharp fox teeth at them. Jay, Law, and Kyrian were right beside me ready to attack. I was just about to strike the oldest girl, when Jango came up the stairs.

"Jay... who are those people?" he said. Jango was like our little adorable baby. He was especially close to Bluejay though, while Shadow was super close to me. Speaking of Shadow, she apparently had been over in the corner of the room watching us with her beautiful yet scary violet eyes.

"Aw, come here Jango," Jay said. He walked over and Jay picked him up in her arms. The air had seemed to become less intense as the newcomers had watched this scene. "Now, Jango what do you suppose we should do instead of fight?" Jay asked him. "I think you should let them stay!" He proclaimed. "And why should we do that?" Law asked Jango. "Because maybe they're on the run like us!" Jango said. We turned towards them. "Fine we'll let you stay, but only because Jango doesn't see you as a threat. Follow us," I said.

We all turned and walked down the stairs, back into the second floor. I went to go get extra blankets and pillows. I walked back over and everyone was sitting in a circle in an awkward silence. "Why are you guys just sitting here?" I asked. Kyrian looked up at me and spoke, "Shouldn't we get to know them if they're going to stay here." I looked at him, "I thought it was just for the night?" I asked. "They asked if they could stay longer." Jay said. "Well... Should we let em?" I asked her. "I suppose, but the first time they are mean to Jango or Shadow they're outta here," she responded. "Hmm, I guess we should get to know each other then," I said while sitting in between Kyrian and the guy who had a glassy look to his eyes.

"Soooo... I suppose we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Redbird, but you can call me Red," I said. "Hi, I'm Kyrian." "Hello, I'm Law." "Hey I'm Bluejay, but you can call me Jay," said my sister. Next to her Jango introduced himself and then Shadow did. I looked at the guy beside of me, urging him with my eyes to introduce himself. He looked back and spoke, "Hi, I'm Iggy." Next to him the hostile boy snorted and spoke, "Fang." "Max," the oldest girl said. "Angel," a very small girl said. "Hi I'm Nudge! I like-" the little boy beside her smacked his hand over her mouth and spoke, "Hi I'm the Gasman." I took them all in. They seemed as if they had gone through the same things we had before. We had all seen their wings, so obviously they weren't normal. Speaking of which, they must've folded them up when I wasn't looking

"Ok I have an idea, how about the 4 younger ones get together and talk, while we get in pairs and talk?" I asked. "Fine." Fang said. "You want to be my partner?" Iggy asked me. I was so surprised that he'd actually asked me to be his partner. "Sure," I said, smiling at him. We walked over to the other side of the room. I switched on another light and got 2 chairs. I sat them infront of one another and sat down. Iggy walked over and seemed a little confused. "Well aren't you going to sit?" I asked giggling a little at this odd behavior. "Uhhhh I don't know where the chair is," he said while scratching his head nervously. "Ohhhh, sorry," I said standing up and placing his hand on the chair so he knew where it was. "Thanks," he said. "No problem," I said sitting back down.

"So, what kind of things do you like?" He asked me. "Well, I love to sing, play rhythm guitar, listen to rock and pop punk music, draw, write, and make things explode," I said, laughing a little at the last thing. "Me too!" Iggy shouted excitedly. We both laughed together and continued to talk about all the silly little things we hated and loved. "Iggy, can I ask you a question?" I asked him, as I began to look around the room seeing almost everyone else asleep besides Jay and Law who were talking on the other side of the room. "Sure hit me," he said. "Well, are you blind?" I asked him. "Well, I am now, but I wasn't before these awful people experimented on my eyes. I can actually see whiteness," he said. "Aw those people are jerks, they remind me of a place where we got experimented on, too. We call it-" "The School," Iggy and I said at the same time. "Oh my gosh, you went there, too?" I asked. "Yah and I hope I never have to go back," he said. I yawned, "I know exactly how you feel." "Are you tired Red?" Iggy asked me with a tired voice. "Yah, I'm guessing you are too?" I asked in return. "Big time," he said. "You want to go to sleep?" I asked him. "Yes please," he said.

I took his hand, turned the light off, and guided him over to the pillows and blankets. I handed him 2 pillows and a blanket. He began to get settled, and so did I. When I was comfortable, I turned towards Iggy. He was already facing me. "Goodnight Iggy," I said. "Goodnight Red," he said back. I fell asleep as he said that.


	2. Profiles(VISIT!)

Profiles  
Redbird  
Age- 14  
Family- Bluejay  
Appearance- Red, White, and Black hair. Icy blue eyes. Pale skin. Red fox ears and red tail with a black tip.  
Other- Loves music, anime, and drawing. Enjoys owling and trolling people. Is usually sarcastic, funny, or rude. Birthday is January 17th. Plays rhythm guitar and sings really well. Hates Preppy people and onions. Is allergic to water chestnuts and penicillin. Best friends with Kyrian.

Kyrian  
Age- 14  
Family- None  
Appearance- Long jet black hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face. Scarily icy blue eyes. Pale skin. Gray and black wolf ears and tail.  
Other- Plays electric guitar and sings really well. Loves practically anything red or black. Eats mostly candy, cheese, or skippys chunky peanut-butter. December 26th is his birthday. Best friends with Redbird.

Shadow  
Age- 7  
Family- None  
Appearance- Jet black hair. Dark purple eyes. Pale skin.  
Other- Can sense people's emotions and read their fears. Is convinced Redbird is her sister. Likes black and rock music. Birthday is October 31st.

Law  
Age- 14  
Family- None  
Appearance- White scruffy hair, blue eyes with slit pupils, pale skin with scale-like patterns. Claws on hands and feet, and sharp, venomous teeth.  
Other- Birthday is April 21st. Can climb any wall like nobody's business and likes pulling pranks. Can not carry a tune. Will not eat vegetables unless its corn or cucumbers.

Name: Jango  
Age: 5-6 (we're not really sure)  
Family: none  
Appearance: soft, fluffy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Brown cat ears and tail.  
Other: shy and sweet. Was formerly abused. Is afraid of thunderstorms and strangers. Always carries a small blanket around with him. Birthday is November 9. Loves candy.

Name: Bluejay  
Age: 14  
Family: Redbird's sister  
Appearance: black hair with dark blue tips, blue eyes. White fox ears and tail.  
Other: birthday is January 17. Eats anything, but loves super sweet and super salty foods. Can draw pretty good. Sometimes sings. Loves little Jango to death and was the one who found him. Least favorite food is cabbage and tomatoes.


End file.
